Beginnings
by Incensio Lady
Summary: Nick looks back on how it began. NickConnorStephen


Title: Beginnings  
Fandom: Primeval  
Pairing: Nick/Connor/Stephen  
Summary: Nick looks back on how it began.  
Warnings: Slash  
Author's Notes: Goddamn I'm on a roll, this is mostly because someone mentioned I hadn't written smut in a while, a bit 'fade to black' but still some smut.

* * *

Nick lay back in bed and watched his partners. Stephen was all smooth curves and strong lines with a dusting of fine hair across his chest. Connor was mussed hair and delicate features and a certain gorgeous awkwardness that had never faded. Stephen was pillowed on his shoulder, mouth slightly open as he slept and Connor was curled up against his chest, dark fair obscuring his face. Nick reached out his hands and brushed back the hair from their faces. He smiled and remembered how this had begun.

* * *

Stephen was fire in everything, in life, in love, in sex, but most of all in argument. He gestured wildly as he disagreed with Nick. He was hot when he was like that, hands flailing wildly, face flushed, pink lips and harsh lines. Nick smirked and backed Stephen against the wall, dodging his still flailing hands before pinning him against it with his body. Stephen looked up at him with dark eyes.

"You can't always end an argument this way." Nick just dove in and claimed his mouth gathering Stephen's hands up and holding them above his head with one hand. Stephen moaned, his head falling back against the wall. Nick slipped his free hand against the flesh exposed at Stephen's hip. He ran his finger over the curve of Stephen's hipbone and releasing his mouth bit lightly on Stephen's collarbone.

The moan that Stephen uttered went straight to his groin and Nick bucked against him, grinning into Stephen's neck. He started working Stephen's shirt up his body, running his free hand over the skin as he revealed it, tweaking at the nipples before releasing Stephen's hands so he could pull it over his head. Nick dove back in, kissing Stephen hard as his hands grasped at his hips.

Then the door slammed and Connor's babble stopped abruptly as he turned towards them. Connor's mouth dropped open but Nick also noticed that he swallowed deeply and his eyes dilated. Nick glanced towards Stephen who grinned and nodded before smiling and pushing off the wall.

He approached Connor as he did animals, all slow movements and non threatening posture. He slid his hand up Connor's neck to cup his face and pull his eyes to meet Stephen's own. Stephen just stared for a long moment as if searching for an answer before his mouth twitched and he leant in for a kiss.

Connor was shy and slightly awkward and gasped at the contact as Stephen coaxed his tongue into his mouth, twirling it around Connor's and rubbing it against his palate. A hand twined into his hair as Stephen pulled away and Nick claimed his mouth, hard and demanding, so different from Stephen's yet enough to make Connor's knees weak.

Stephen's long fingers were stroking up under his shirt as his bare chest pressed into Connor's arm and Nick was kissing him and Connor's mind stopped. Nick eventually pulled away and his hands joined Stephen's under his shirt before sliding up to slowly pop the buttons one by one. Connor let out a half gasp, half moan as Nick pushed his shirt off his shoulders and Stephen's fingers finally found his nipples. Stephen ran a thumb over one before bending a little to suck at the other. Connor's hand threaded through Stephen's spiky hair and he just tried not to grasp too hard.

Nick leant back a little, running a hand down the bumps of Stephen's spine as he watched Connor's face. His head was thrown back, dark hair brushing against his bare shoulders as he panted. Nick ran his thumb over Connor's bottom lip and his tongue darted out as if to follow it. Nick groaned and slid one hand down to cup Stephen's ass, squeezing lightly and the other to grasp Connor's hip. He swallowed before speaking.

"Bed." Connor's eyes met his for a long moment before he lent back into the touch, wide eyes granting his permission. Nick lead them both to the bed and Stephen and Connor fell down together, pale and tanned limbs twining together against the blanket. Nick pulled his shirt over his head before letting it drop and knelt on the bed, four eager hands coming up to meet him.

* * *

Nick and Stephen woke first the next morning and smiled at each other over the body curled between them. Stephen stroked a fond hand across the dark hair as he smiled contentedly. He looked up at Nick again. 

"I want him." He said honestly. Nick lent across and kissed Stephen.

"So do I." Stephen smiled brightly at him and Connor began to stir. Nick kissed him as his eyes opened and Connor sighed against his lips, all thoughts of insecurity gone. Stephen moulded himself against Connor's back and threw an arm over him to stroke Nick's shoulder. Nick pulled away and Connor grinned at him before turning his head to kiss Stephen. Stephen smirked as he pulled away and fluttered his eyelashes at Nick.

"Can I keep him?"

Nick laughed as he lent down to kiss Stephen, Connor held between them.


End file.
